


Stay With Me

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Domme Natasha Romanov, F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Queening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had promised her whatever she wanted for her birthday, and this was it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolves_and_girls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolves_and_girls/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Jessy! [Here are some links](http://herm-mudblood.deviantart.com/art/Let-me-see-you-dance-304414052) that [might help set the tone.](http://hechicerarip.deviantart.com/art/Kneel-320472457) :)

Natasha grinned wickedly as she tied Loki's wrists to the wrought iron headboard, using the rope he had assured her previously would hold despite his strength. It was woven in Asgard and layered with spells, designed specifically for Asgardians. He watched her every movement, licking his lips in anticipation, cock already twitching. Loki was naked, Natasha was in a black lace balconette bra and matching panties. It was a little startling when she tied his ankles to the headboard as well, forcing him to bend his knees so that his feet were close to his ass, putting his cock and ass on display for her. A pillow under him tilted up his hips, and Natasha practically purred at the sight in front of her. "Perfect," she said finally. He had promised her whatever she wanted for her birthday, and this was it.

Loki lifted his head and eyed the satisfied expression on her face. "What is your desire, then?"

She lifted a harness, lips twisting into a smirk. "We're going to play a game."

Her games tended to stretch the boundaries of his comfort, but always resulted in some mind blowing orgasms. Loki swallowed down any misgivings and nodded. "Very well."

"Cute," she said, reaching out and grasping his chin in hand. Her smirk may have led his cock to twitch. May have. "As if you had a choice in this, Loki."

Okay, it did. Loki definitely liked that sultry tone to her voice.

He watched her step into the harness, dildo bobbing. "That's not going to fit," he blurted, eyes wide with mounting panic. "It's too big."

Natasha trailed her fingers along his cheek. "Flatterer," she teased. When he opened his mouth to protest, she slipped her fingers past his lips. "Lick them," she commanded. He laved them gently, eyes wide and watching her carefully. "Good boy," she crooned, her other hand sliding through his hair and holding him in place. "Such a good boy, aren't you, Loki?" she purred. "Show me how much you want it. Show me."

Loki mewled softly, her fingers sliding on his tongue. He sucked on them, tongue curling softly around them as he stroked their length. He pleaded with his eyes for her to touch him, let him have release. He told her as much when she removed her fingers, then cried out and tried to jerk away when they pressed against his rear entrance. "No, no," he pleaded. "It's wrong, I'm so embarrassed," he choked out.

She clucked her tongue as a reprimand, shaking her head. "Oh, Loki. That's not the safe word."

He flushed, lips trembling. "Natasha," he whispered. He gasped when a slim fingertip slipped past the outer ring of muscle. Eyes wide, he watched her expression closely as he whimpered at the foreign sensation. "Please."

"Please what?" she asked, sliding her fingertip in and out rhythmically.

Gulping, it took a few tries before he whispered brokenly "Please don't stop."

She didn't gloat, but nodded. "That feels good, doesn't it?" she crooned, working her finger further inside him. "Tell me when it doesn't, when we have to go slower."

Though he nodded, he still jerked and whined as she curled her finger. "What was that?" he gasped, looking at her in concern. "It felt..."

"Good?" she asked, eyebrow lofted. He nodded, an almost guilty expression on his face. Loki moaned when she curled her finger again, pressing into his prostate. "Good," she murmured, leaning a little against him. She shifted to present the dildo to his mouth. "Now be a good boy and start to lick this."

The dildo slipped past his lips when he gasped in surprise. Natasha grinned at Loki, curling her finger again. She coaxed him past his reluctance, especially once she pulled out her finger to liberally coat it with lube. Loki groaned, the sound muffled by the dildo in his mouth, eyes sliding shut at the sensation of being penetrated at both ends. He whimpered when she curled her fingers into him, a mixture of shame and desire. When she pulled the dildo out of his mouth, she stroked his head gently in praise. "You're doing so well, Loki," she purred, moving to stroke his chest and then his cock. "First what I want, then what you want."

Loki gasped and bucked a little at the first press of the lubed dildo at his ass. He pulled at the ropes holding him in place, giving Natasha a plaintive look. "Please," he whimpered.

"I don't hear the safe word," Natasha commented idly, smiling and continuing to advance the dildo slowly. Her other hand soothed his stomach, the back of it brushing against the slicked head of his cock.

He drew in a shaky breath, but didn't use the safe word. "Please," he repeated, voice shaking.

Natasha shushed him, slowly pushing forward until the dildo was fully inside of Loki. She stayed in place for a while, until his breathing evened out and he wasn't as tense. "See? You're fine. It's okay," she crooned gently, soothing his stomach still. He hissed when her hand closed over his cock and moved in a long, slow stroke from base to head. Eyes falling shut, Loki struggled to keep his breathing even as her thumb rolled over the skin in circles. "You're ready for me," she told him. "You're so ready, aching for it."

His body shook with fine tremors as she shifted her hips back, then slowly forward. Loki groaned, head falling back against the pillow. He panted as she moved, gradually picking up speed. She held onto his thighs for balance, pulling on them to be sure she thrust all the way inside him. The whimpers and gasps turned into loud, lusty moans, his back arching under the onslaught. Between moans were grunts of pleasure and half strangled words. "Yes, please, more, right there, please, Natasha, please please please..."

She sped up as he pleaded with her, until her hips snapped back and forth and sweat beaded her brows from the effort. Her own breath was in short pants, and she kept her gaze fixed on Loki as he writhed beneath her, tugging on the ropes. When Natasha wrapped her hand around his cock and started to stroke him in time with her thrusts, he all but howled in pleasure, a flush suffusing his cheeks and neck. "Don't come," she growled, thrusting harder into her.

"Fuck me," Loki begged, still writhing beneath her.

"I am," she said, breathless from the effort. She squeezed his cock a little for emphasis, flashing him a grin. "It's my hand on you, my cock in your ass, _me._ And you can't come until I tell you to, or you don't get to play anymore."

"Please, Natasha, _please,_ I can't hold on."

"You can and you will," she said, a sultry edge to her voice. "Just a little more. A little bit more."

He was damn near incoherent when she let him come. He sagged against the bed as he spurted over her fist and onto his stomach. "Natasha," he murmured, reverence in his tone.

After peeling off the harness, she moved to straddle his face. "You know what to do."

He eagerly licked into her, enjoying the taste of her arousal and the feel of her pressed against his face. Loki loved this part, knowing he could bring her from gasps to downright screams of pleasure, that there was never any need to feign orgasm with him. He brought her to the edge and then took her clit between his lips, sucking hard. Natasha came with a shout, then reached down and grasped his head, urging him to continue. Loki didn't slow or stop when she came, but continued thrusting his tongue into her, nose bumping into her sensitive clit. Her entire body was damn near humming with pleasure, and Natasha growled her demands, telling him to lick faster, deeper, more, there, now, _now, NOW._

She came again, thighs trembling and balance wobbling. Natasha moved backward off of him, and pulled at the ropes until they loosened. Loki yanked at the ropes at his wrist, loosening them further. Between the two of them, they got the ropes around his wrists and ankles off. Loki grasped Natasha in his arms and rolled her beneath him. She laughed, arms looping around his shoulders. He buried his face between her breasts, nuzzling and licking her skin.

Natasha closed her eyes, feeling tired and ready to nap for a bit. "Mmm. Lovely birthday gift so far," she murmured.

Loki nuzzled her ear and nipped at the lobe. "Give me some time, and I will show you how dazzling pleasure can be."

Hooking one of her legs around his hips, she turned and sought out his mouth in a kiss. Her tongue slid into his mouth, and it felt like they were fighting over the same lungful of air. She held him tight, skin to skin, as if they could melt into each other's bodies. "Stay with me and show me what you can do," she challenged, lips curling into a seductive smile.

Laughing, Loki pinned her wrists above her head and kissed her in earnest. "My Natasha," he drawled, eyes dark with desire. "It is my every want."

Oh yes, this was a very happy birthday indeed.

The End


End file.
